icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Madison Capitols (1984-1995)
The Madison Capitols were a Junior "A" team that played in Madison, Wisconsin. They played in the United States Hockey League from 1984 to 1995. From 1991 on they were known as the Wisconsin Capitols. History Start of a Franchise (1984–91) The Madison Capitols began as a team in 1984, also competing in the USHL at the time, and played for 11 consecutive seasons. During this time, the Capitols played in the Hartmeyer Ice Arena, posting a 207-278-16 record, playing a total of 530 games. The team was coached by Bob Suter from 1984-1986, posting a 35-48-3-10 record. Following what was a mild start to the Franchise, Scott Owens took over coaching duties in 1986 and started a winning franchise, posting a 136-85-9-10 record through 1991. Owens would then move on to coach the Des Moines Buccaneers and Colorado College, thus ending the age of the Madison Capitols. Wisconsin Capitols (1991–95) With the departure of Owens, the Madison Capitols also re-branded themselves as The Wisconsin Capitols in 1991. Hiring Steve Huglen as the head coach for the 1991-1992 campaign, a University of Illinois Defensemen, the Capitols looked to continue their winning ways. Unfortunately, after posting an 11-37-0 season, the writing was on the wall. The 1992-1993 campaign saw the departure of Huglen, and the addition of Mike Dibble as head coach, who would not last long. The team posted a 2-21-2 record and Dibble was replaced by Rob Andriga mid-season, who would coach the Capitols to a 4-19-1 record, finishing at 6-39-2-1 season record. In the 1993-1994 season, Duffy was still coaching the Wisconsin Capitols, along with the additions of Don Granato, and Brian Duffy, at the time of writing, individual statistics for each coach throughout the season were not available. The Capitols would post a 9-37-1-3 record this season, second to their worst. The end of the Wisconsin Capitols and USHL hockey in Madison was close to an end. The final season of the Capitols in Madison in 1995-1996, saw the return of Duffy, who would post a 3-8-0 record as head coach. The replacement coach, Len Semplice would finish the season with a 7-29-1 record, totaling a team season record of 10-37-1. The Wisconsin Capitols would no longer be a USHL team after this season. The team folded in 1995. Awards Scott Owens was named the USHL General Manager of the year for the 1986-1987 season and USHL Coach of the year for the 1987-1988 season. Notable players Brian Rafalski played for the Madison Capitols during the 1990–1991 season, and would go on to play in the NHL for 11 seasons, winning the Stanley Cup three times with the New Jersey Devils and Detroit Red Wings. Derek Plante played for the Madison Capitols during the 1989–1990 season. and would go on to play in the NHL for 8 seasons, winning the Stanley Cup with the Dallas Stars in 1999. Notable draft picks The Madison Capitols have been host to a few NHL players at some point in their career, listed below are all players that have been drafted into the NHL, and had played at some point with the Capitols. Capitols who played in the NHL *Alex Brooks *John Byce *Derek Plante *Brian Rafalski *Tim Sweeney Category:American ice hockey teams Category:Defunct Teams Category:United States Hockey League teams Category:Established in 1984 Category:Disestablished in 1995 Category:United States Hockey League team